10 Easy Steps
by Axis22
Summary: Isabella finds a document on the internet about how to get a boy to fall for you. It being the hottest day in Danville and that Phineas and Ferb had already planed build a water park, it seems like the perfect time to test them out. Rated T for fluff.


**So as I started to write this I got to thinking "can I lower to rating on some of my other stories?" I will address that question later and I will say that I was very unsure about making this T. it Might have some high sexual stuff but no one in naked so I'll risk it. This is the story that I that I was inspired to write after the second chapter of "Do I Love Her?" so if you see some resemblance than remember that I did say that I was inspired by it and it is my story so I'm not breaking any laws. And yes I did manage to get this written on Sunday so I have had time to modify it to be more … T rated, I guess.**** Oh and I don't recommend reading this before bed. ****Someone told me I missed step 3 so the new stuff is just a small section between step 2 and 4 nothing to get excited about**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick. **

* * *

Isabella's POV)

I took a deep breath _'today's the day!" _I thought; it was a new day and I Isabella Garcia-Shapiro was finally going to get Phineas to fall in love with me. We were going into our second year of high school and Mother Nature had been especially kind to me and given me a body that had some nice futures that would make most boy's not be able to stop staring. The weather man said that today was supposed to be the hottest day in years and boy was he right. It was so hot in fact that Phineas and Ferb had built the water park the day before just so that they wouldn't have to work in this heat. I looked over to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard and saw that the water park had not disappeared and people were already getting inline to enter, but thankfully Phineas and Ferb had created multiple of each ride so that the lines wouldn't get long. I walked over to my closet and pulled out my new bathing suit "this will knock him dead" I said as I put it on. "Now all I need is ah ha" I found a white t shirt and put that on over my top and some short shorts to cover the rest "can't let Phineas see the whole thing just yet" I pulled out the sheet of paper I printed out the day before and memorized it "10 easy steps to steal a boys heart …"

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

(A little later)

I made my way over to the Flynn-Fletcher house and through the crowd "excuse me, pardon, friend of the founders, just need to get through"

"Isabella!" Phineas shouted from deeper in the crowd "glad you could make it" he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the crowd and onto the stage to present the park "alright everyone, let me present you with the coolest water park to ever sweep the nation!" he said while lowering the gate revealing the biggest water park that ever existed in history. Everyone quickly ran in and went to the closest thing that they could see or to the changing booth to change into their swim suit. He looked at me "Isabella, aren't you going to get changed?"

I giggled and remembered the first step _'step 1: somehow get him to see you reveal your hot bathing suit'_ "I'm already warring it Phineas"I slowly took off my shorts and then slowly pulled off my t shirt reveling my hot pink bikini, Phineas was staring wide eyed as his jaw went slack "see something you like Phineas?" I asked in a semi sweet tone.

Phineas shook his head "I-I was just-I mean … let's find Ferb and the others"

_'It's working' _I thought to myself. When we got to the spot that Ferb had reserved for all of us I found that my swim suit had attracted more attention than I originally planned; Ferb was staring with a blank expression, Baljeet's nose started to drip blood, Buford I could tell was struggling to look away, Erick's eyes were wide as he tried to act nonchalant, and Django's eyes were covered by Adyson. "So what are we going to go on first" I asked trying to get everyone's eyes off me (every ones except Phineas's).

"Well" Ferb started seeing as he was the only one capable of speech at this point "there are some group rides that I was thinking we would like" he paused to look at me getting closer to Phineas "then we could all break off into groups of two and try some of the paired rides"

_'OMG this is perfect!' _I thought, _'I can do all the milled steps when were in a group, then do the more serious steps when were alone.'_ As we made our way over to the first group ride I thought to myself _'step 2: hold his hand softly and loosely'_ I grabbed Phineas's hand (making sure that it was Phineas's) and held it in a lose fashion, I saw his face turn red and giggled so that he would hear me, he looked into my eyes, turned red, and then turned to look forward _'it's working' _I continued to think. As we got to the first ride I saw that it was a river rapids typed ride with a large inner tube instead of a raft._'step 3: while in a group, briefly spend time  
close him' _I assumed that this one was to help make the step after it take affect so when we got to the ride I made sure to sit next to Phineas.

"Oh man" Phineas said as we got on the ride "we didn't put handles for each individual person"

"What's that mean?" Erick asked.

"It means that people will have to share a handle with the person next to them"

"Well that's not to bad" I said still holding on to Phineas's hand "let's get on" I pulled Phineas into the seat next to me, the 'raft' held six and also on with us was Ferb, Gretchen, Erick, and Katie. Katie was sure to sit on the other side of me so that Erick would have to hold her hand instead of mine. As everyone made sure to grab opposite ends of their handle, I made sure to grab Phineas's hand as tight as I could causing him to look at our hands then to me with a blush "sorry" I said with a apologetic yet cute face "just a little nervous" I saw Erick, Katie, and Ferb roll their eyes, I was willing to bet that Gretchen was rolling her eyes as well but they were covered by goggles. The ride started and I could say that it was one of the best rides that I've ever been on, but I could tell that Phineas was staring at me the whole time and probably not paying any attention to the ride and because I wanted him to like me I pretended not to notice. The ride ended after several minutes and we all go off. I silently sighed as I remembered the fourth step _'step 4: spend less time with him for a while, this is important because it will make him want you more' _I let go of Phineas's hand as soon as we got off the ride, I ran in front of everyone and faced them "so what next?" I asked as I held my hands behind my back and leaned forward ever so slightly, as I looked at everyone I could tell that Erick had gotten over the initial shock, Baljeet was still cleaning up his nose, Adyson was not letting her boyfriend look at me, Ferb had also gotten over the initial shock and was back to his old self (although I could tell he was still checking me out), Buford had muscled his way through somehow but was still staring, but Phineas was more entranced than ever, I could probably just skip to the last step and I would have his heart but I wanted to have some fun, (not to mention I wanted to have him completely infatuated with me). As the next few rides came I made sure to not be seated next to Phineas if on the same run at all, I even asked Adyson if I could borrow Django for a short time but she was very against it. It was painful but Phineas defiantly seemed to be sharing my pain.

After a few dozen rides (like I said there were no lines because there were so many, so we had no wait to get on any of them) Ferb decided that it was time to go on some of the paired rides, I saw Ginger grab Baljeet and pull him away as fast as she could, Adyson pushed Django away before he could even get one look at me, Katie put Erick into a half nelson and walked him over to the more paired rides, Buford just … ran, and Ferb and Gretchen walked away without making a scene. "So … Isabella" Phineas said nervously "I … guess that were … going to be alone … for the rest of the day"

I smiled and remembered the next step _'step 5: after making him crave you get close' _I hugged his arm causing him to blush "looks that way huh?" After Phineas got over his mad blush we walked over to some double tube rides and some single rides and had some friendly fun. I took a deep breath and remembered the next (and important) step _'step 6: get REALLY close' _this was the step that would make him develop feelings for me if he hadn't already by this time, and if he did then I needed to be careful, I pointed to a large slide "how about that one?" I asked.

Phineas looked at it and smiled "sure that looks like fun" after we got to the top Phineas looked at the slide and smiled "it was so high that Ferb and I had to put safety nets in numerous places because the fall would have been fatal if someone fell out of the slide, but in exchange it's a long and fun ride" Phineas pointed to the start location "go on and take a seat"

I silently took a deep breath "Phineas could you sit down first?" he looked confused but did so anyway, when he sat down I rushed up behind him and put my legs on the outside of his, wrapped my arms around him, and pressed my chest against his back, he looked back at me blushing madly "I don't want to go alone" I said in the most intimate way I could.

He smiled weakly through his blush "o-of course Is-Isabella"

I squeezed him as tight as I could causing him to blush to such an extent that I could tell his body was heating up "so are we going to do this or not?" I asked as he started to boil.

"Uh … ya let's … lets go" he pushed off and I held him tighter and tighter as the ride progressed, I dug my head into his neck and let out a silent hum of fear. When the ride was over I decided to check if he wanted me to keep holding on so I pretended to not notice that we had come to a stop and keep my head buried in his neck and my eyes shut tight, after a few minutes Phineas finally told me that the ride was over and slowly I opened my eyes.

I slowly separated myself from Phineas and offered him a hand to help him up _'step 7: tease him' _I noticed that he was heating up from my proximity and decided to use that "Phineas, are you feeling alright? Your body was so very warm during the ride"

His eyes snapped to attention "I-I was … that is to say that … wow is it hot out or what?"

_'step 8: get REALLY REALLY close to him, look him in the eye, and don't let him kiss you' _Given I wanted him to kiss me and I was unsure about why it wanted me to make sure that he didn't kiss me at first I realized that if he did then it would make the final step not work as well. I looked over to the swimming area and pulled him in that direction "common Phineas let's check it out!" the swimming area had a wave pool and several caves for those who wanted that experience. I looked for an empty cave and pointed to it "last one there has to do whatever the other says" I jumped in the water and Phineas followed, given that I had a head start and was much better at swimming than Phineas I beat him there with moments to spare. When Phineas finally arrived I pushed him against the nearest wall and pressed my chest against his "you lose" I whispered.

He let out a light laugh "ya I guess so" he looked around for a few moments "so what do you want me to do?"

I had almost forgotten that I made that bet, I was so focused on the fact that Phineas was now right in front of me "oh, I'll think of something" I pressed my chest harder against his and dug my head into his neck. After a few moments I looked Phineas in the eye and smiled as I brought my head closer to his, he started closing his eyes then I backed off "Phineas are you feeling alright?" I asked teasingly "you're really starting to warm up"

Phineas shot to attention then looked my directly in the eye "ya s-sorry about that it's … just so hot out you know"

I giggled and dug my head into his neck again. After a few minutes of being in each other's arms I finally broke apart "we should probably be getting back"

Phineas looked half hearted "ya … sure"

We swam back to our spot to see that no one was there yet "so it looks like were the first ones here"

"Uh … ya" Phineas said with his face still red.

I walked over to one of the lawn chairs and sat down _'step 9: spend some quality time with him' _an idea popped into my head "hey Phineas can you come over here for a minute?"

"What is it Izzy?" he said as he walked over. I silently laughed at him giving me a nickname.

"I just want some company; will you sit here with me?" his face turned red as he tried to think of something to say, I decided to throw him a life preserver "you do owe me a favor remember?"

He scratched the back of his head and smiled weakly "ya … sure" he got into the same chair and I slowly cuddled him "this is nice isn't it?" I asked as I dug my head into his neck.

"Yes, yes it is" I could tell that he was getting more comfortable with being so close to me and he had probably already fallen in love with me, that only left the final step but it wasn't time yet.

As I sat there in his arms as I imagined ho wonderful it would be to finally be together with Phineas, I imagined how after this he would not be able to resist being with me, but unfortunately my fantasies were interrupted by Ferb clearing his throat. My eyes shot open as I looked around to see that everyone had already made it back to the spot. My attention turned to Phineas who for some reason had fallen asleep with me locked firmly in his arms and his hands underneath the back of my bikini "so did you two have a good time?" Ferb asked.

I laughed slightly and rubbed me hand against Phineas's cheek "oh Phineas?" I whispered sweetly. He shifted slightly pulling me closer to him. I giggled and rubbed my hands against his waist "Phineas?" I whispered again, this time his reaction wasn't so slight, he pulled me even closer to him so that our bodies (which were just barley touching only moment ago) were now hard pressed against each other and his face was buried in the top of my head. Normally I would have enjoyed this but there was the tiny fact that ALL of our friends were now staring at us.

I placed both of my hands on his cheeks and then I felt him rub his head in my hair "Isabella" he whispered. I tried to bring my hand to my heart but Phineas's chest was currently in the way.

_'OMG OMG OMG!' _I kept thinking to myself _'Phineas does love me!' _this only left the final step and I was determined to do it at the right time.

I heard laughing coming from everyone and remembered that there were other people in the vicinity. Ferb walked over to Phineas and started to shake him, not wanting Phineas to think that I was knowingly in this situation I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep "mmmmm … huh what time is it?" Phineas asked trying to lift up his hands only to bring the top part of my bikini with them making my top feel a little tighter than I wanted "wa-" he looked at what his hands were stuck on and quickly got them unstuck "SORRY ISABELLA!" he said as he almost fell out of the chair "I didn't mean to-"

"its okay" I said while I readjusted my top.

After everyone left except our regular group left Ferb pressed a button on a remote which caused the whole water park to retract into the ground "want to be able to use it again someday right?"

I smiled and threw the cloths I was warring over my swim suit earlier back on "that'd be nice" I started making my way over to the gate while wating for Phineas to say something.

"Bye Isabella" Phineas said franticly

_'Bingo'_ I thought to myself as I remembered the last step _'step 10: 'remember' to kiss him, passionately' _I took a deep breath to get some courage and ran back to Phineas "almost forgot" I grabbed Phineas by the neck and pressed my lips against his with all my strength, I made sure to enjoy myself as much as I possibly could during the three minutes our lips were locked. After I broke away for air I looked him in the eye and waited for his response, that being to pull me into another passionate kiss that matched the first one. After we broke away this time I left my hands around his neck and swayed from side to side "so?" I asked provocatively.

He took a few moments to understand what I was asking but he eventually got it "Isabella will you be my girlfriend" I smiled and gave him another kiss to show him my response.

* * *

***pant* *pant* *pant* I am tired and … tired. Well please tell me how I did for my second one-shot, if you've read my last one than please tell me how much better (or worse) I did. Oh ya I almost forgot DON'T QUOTE ME ON THESE STEPS; I made them up off the top of my head**

**Please Review**


End file.
